


Flew Too High

by Anxiety_Muffin



Series: Grian tries his best [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, no death i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Muffin/pseuds/Anxiety_Muffin
Summary: Grian has been distant recently, but that's fine, right? He's fine, he just needs some time alone, everyone does sometimes. This just involves having stupid ideas nobody knows about.
Series: Grian tries his best [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Flew Too High

Grian was excited. Today he was going to go far, and he couldn’t wait. Nobody knew what he was planning on doing, which was fine, he needed some alone time right now.

…

Did he?

That was questionable, but not something he was willing to talk about right now, things have been off recently but that’s just all stuff he’d rather ignore. No, it’s not healthy, but he just wants to enjoy the good of life and have fun, not dwell in his emotions like a teenage girl.

Maybe he did miss his friends a little bit, but they’ve all been busy with other more important things, and they all already have plans with others. He was invited to join them a couple of times, but he just… Felt bad for intruding, so he stepped back and declined. Maybe that’s why people have started to ask about hanging out less…  
  
When did this start? He doesn’t remember, he used to be better with socializing, hell he was the one who went to others most often, but now here he is barely even leaving his own home base. His huge, empty, home base. It’s all his, and he enjoyed the space, but sometimes it made him realize more and more how it’s just himself. He missed Mumbo, and Ren, and Iskall, but he’d rather stay out of their way for now. Maybe he can find his courage again to hang out, get back out of his shell he didn’t even realize he built and hid into, do more outside his base.  
  
Grian had to take a moment to force all those thoughts out, he wasn’t here to think so negatively right now, right now he had a plan and he was going to proceed with it.

  
Grian wanted to see how high he could go.  
  
He was ready.  
  
Grian took a deep breath, taking a couple steps back, before taking a sprint and jumping off the edge and plummeting to the ground. His elytra’s wings spread out, and before he could hit the ground, he shifted gears and started flying up and away. He was ready to go on an adventure, he zips past trees, mountains, waterfalls, oh the scenery was so beautiful, breathtaking even. He’s seen it all, but nothing could ever take away just how amazing this world is. He was going far away from home, but he was planning to come back so he made sure he didn’t stray from the path he had decided to take.  
  
He glides and swoops about, even taking dives to the water and touching it, smiling at how alive all of this makes him feel. He felt alive when he flew, he felt truly there and truly real. Flying was just so freeing, an escape from it all, even if he flew practically everywhere for everything, when he could just fly to fly it was just so different, so freeing. And today was just like that, but today, he was ready.  
  
He starts heading up.  
  
With a smile on his face, he flies and he flies, going as fast as he could. He felt so amazing up here, away from his home, away from his friends, away from his issues and away from every project he has yet to finish. He’s away from it all, he’s truly and finally free from all his troubles. His eyes start to water, he barely even notices, he or maybe he just doesn’t care, he’s too in the moment to.  
  
But then reality comes back.  
  
Grian’s elytra breaks.  
  
He doesn’t notice at first, but he finds himself slowing down and that’s when he hears it, the tearing in his wings, the decaying as they give out right under him.  
  
And Grian starts to fall.  
  
He falls fast, almost in shock but almost not. He doesn’t know how to feel, scared, relieved, angry, he doesn’t know what emotion is for who or for what or… He just didn’t know. Why was he doing this in the first place? Because he was sad, and he was isolating himself, and he wanted to pretend everything was okay by running away. Though that only got him, well, his death.  
  
Oh god, this is his death. There’s more fear than anything, he doesn’t want to die, not yet, he isn’t ready. Iskall, Doc, Scar, Tango, Stress, Mambo, all of his friends he cares about, who care about him.  
  
What had he done?  
  
Grian feels his consciousness start to slip, he doesn’t know if it’s from the shock, or the feeling of suffocating, but things start to go dark, and he can feel himself getting closer and closer to the ground.  
  
He closes his eyes, and says goodbye.  
  
And when he makes it to the bottom, he can almost swear he feels arms wrap themself around him before he’s out.


End file.
